Forum:Raising the gold
It is so hard to raise the gold as a good hero. I only have about 2 million and nearly all of that came from my own pocket! Anyone got any tips apart from renting? ☆The Solar ☆ 16:15, November 1, 2010 (UTC) hmm do a job? >.>User:Barr65 :No good. Plus, that only raises minimal amounts. I need to get gold in the thousands. ☆The Solar ☆ 20:42, November 1, 2010 (UTC) ::well Solar, I just got to King and I have an idea. Keep spending on buildings and donating. At about day 130 or whenever the final ones are, sell all the buildings you own. (except the ones you live in). Should help raise funds. Have you set all rent to highest. I also hear their is a demon door with lots of money. ----- It's Magic - Kingcjc 21:26, November 1, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm not sure if selling will get me the amount of money I need. I own a lot of property, all Brightwall, Bowerstone Market, Industrial and Old Quarter. Still not sure if that is enough. ☆The Solar ☆ 21:38, November 1, 2010 (UTC) ::: :::Iam having the same problem, I have tons of jewels I can start selling them but thats not nearly enough. Any other idea's? K'jal'mar ( The talk| ) 21:45, November 1, 2010 (UTC) :::What day are you on? Even if you only raise 4 million, you should still have a load of people (hopefully :p). I am -60000 atm at day 294. I need to go to Sunset House demon door. (have you been?, I don't even know where Sunset House is).... ----- It's Magic - Kingcjc 21:46, November 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::Been there. Got the gold. It took me a while. Near the place where Sam and Max are in Mourningwood is the entrance. I am on day 100 and something. Very close to it. With less than 2 million. :( ☆The Solar ☆ 22:00, November 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::I am on day one. the first day. So I still have a full year to go. I am not going to do the last task before I have all the money. (Someone told me that if you don't do all the task it won't count) So I will probably start investing in homes. K'jal'mar ( The talk| ) 22:04, November 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::I don't mind if I only save 2 million people actually. That is 2 million people who owe me their lives. ☆The Solar ☆ 22:15, November 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::I would rather save 6.5 million people. I would just feel wrong for not trying my best. Thats why I will take extra time if I must... So whats wrong with renting anyway? K'jal'mar ( The talk| ) 00:44, November 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::I can help. I'm hunting for Legendary weapons and willing to pay 1million gold per weapon I don't have. Contact me on my talk page if interested Alpha Lycos 00:57, November 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::Here is a link to a glitch in the game here is a link http://win.downloadatoz.com/tutorial/6431,fable-3-glitch-how-to-dute-gold-or-anything-else.html lol DeirdreKent101 02:38, November 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::Its okay Alpha, I want to do it myself :), Deirdre... that glitch causes glitches on the game :O. K'jal'mar ( The talk| ) 10:39, November 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::Okies well I'm still hunting for legendary weapons even if they are just gifts :) Alpha Lycos 10:47, November 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::: :::::I recommend one of two things: 1) get a friend who is evil and has all their rent on "highest". They'll make more money than they actually need very quickly. 2)Do the same thing but instead of a friend, do it yourself. Be evil on a new game. Get the best of both worlds. I finished the game as good and saved everyone, did all the civic projects (except the brothel). Not to hard... ::::: :::::Another idea: Get 10 silver keys. Look on the wikia for the location of the two chests that have 50000 gold in them. That should get your real estate empire started. Them buy up the businesses. They make the most, do the most for the local ecomomy and you get discounts. ::::: ::::: 03:35, November 4, 2010 (UTC)Darklordsguard :::::I have been playing the game and working towards good. I started by buying every property I could and lowered the rent to (Low). The trick is to leave the console on and walk away from the game, with a wireless controller the game will pause when the controlled diconnects. If you have it plugged into the USB port, the game doesn't pause. Leave the shops you buy at (Normal). Everytime you move to a new town rinse and repeat. :::::I basically let the game run until all my properties are at 0%. While you may lose income from rent at that stage, the shops are still generating revenue. Then I use the income to repair them all back to 100%. :::::A couple days of this before I became King and I had 12 million in my treasury, which I donated all of it to the castle. Now my gold is back up to over 3 million in my personal treasury. ::::: :::::I've left the game before and found even when it paused i still get money. I don't know if it remains 5 minute increments but i still got it. For what i did i at first wanted to be evil. But felt bad and i lowered the prices of rent like others. I kept housing low and jacked up shops to the highest. Didn't seem to make them like me any more though but the money flowed in. And anyway you do it once you donate your gold from pocket your morality shoots right up. In the end there isnt much loss to me. I am disliked for having highest shop prices, But then loved for donating millions to treasury. -Fluff